ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dedication plaque comparison
Number of dedication plaque character articles See Dedication plaque comparison - People on the dedication plaque are frequently the same (because named after production staff members). For those character, there were discussions about putting them on one page (all characters with the same name but there are not necessarily the same, as ranks and affectations changes...) or making several pages. For example, Rick Berman (Admiral)'s article : User:MJBurrage proposed 4 articles : R. Berman (Earth Starfleet) ; Rick K. Berman (flag officer) ; Rick Berman (admiral) ; Rick Berman (commander). User:Captainmike and I agreed that R. Berman is most likeky a different character because of the long lifespan he would have in that case (300 years at least) and the fact that we don't know if it is a male or female ("R."). Rick K Berman and Adm Rick Berman may be the same character. It is possible that as a human he lived over 120 years (McCoy was 137), but noone said he was human which enables a long lifespan as an alien, that's why those 2 articles were put together, seeing the similarity between the 2 characters. I still think that they should stay together otherwise we could imagine 12 different Rick berman (one for each ship) The case of Cdr Rick Berman is discussed here. - Philoust123 21:57, 22 June 2006 (UTC) :There is an 83 year span from 2293 (for the 1701-B people) to 2376 (the Sao Paulo people). Only a handful of names go that far -- these few people might be 110 or 120 years old, or be separate people -- lets keep all together in one article, and make a definite background note about this big uncertainty. :Lets keep the NX-01 people separate. We don't know their first names. They lived 140 years before the next recorded occurrence of their last names. For all we know R. Berman could be Rolanda Berman. :This will mean 2 articles per person. Three in some cases, where there might be a definite separate third individual. -- Captain M.K.B. 01:13, 23 June 2006 (UTC) The 120 years is an error. I wrongfully thought people from Enterprise-B were refered by grade (admiral, captain) but that didn't occur until the 2240s. I just realized that someone else put a reference about Rick K. Berman being a flag officer in the 2290s, that may the source of my error. I'm still thinking people who may be the same should be put together in order to avoid too many articles (and the Voyager "crewmember" isn't necessary an other one as the issue is raised here. Those from Earth Starfleet may not be the same, according to the arguments exposed above. The only remaining problem is the name of some articles, they should be called differently. For example, "Rick Berman (Admiral)" wasn't an admiral during all his career from the 23rd century to the 24th and should better be called "Rick Berman (Starfleet)" - Philoust123 19:51, 27 June 2006 (UTC) USS Relativity The plaque says "7th ship to bear the name" and registry number "NCV-...-G".. if I cound, A,B,C,D,E,F,G are 7 but the Relativity without a letter behind its registry number should've been counted as well. Is this a mistake here or in the original plaque or maybe starflett changed numbering in 500 years... --Ensign_Joe 21:59, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::Likely the numbering scheme changed, especially once Starfleet began constructing ships capable of time travel like the Relativity. But any answer would be speculation.--31dot 22:37, 11 August 2008 (UTC)